On The Zone
by TheCimmerian
Summary: It's the last day of school for Zim who's thinking he should take over the world now. But Tak returns and without further ado, sends Zim, Dib, Gaz and Gir into another dimension... Invader ZimThe Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy crossover, Enjoy.


On The Zone

Invader Zim

The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy

Ep. 1: The Beginning

Ch. 1: It Started Here

One day in Zim's town, Zim was going to school, it was the last day. Zim said "Finally it has come; truly I will rule the world today!" he was so anxious about this that at school he didn't notice he was eating food. Meanwhile in Endsville, it was the total opposite: back to school. In Irwin's house, Irwin happily said "This is the best day ever!" meanwhile at Billy's House, Billy Sadly said "This is the worst day ever!" Mandy came up to Billy and said "Big deal, it's not like you have to live there or something." Then Grim came up to them and said "Good morning children! How do you feel?" "Awful." said Mandy, Grim was frustrated.

Back at Zim's world, it was Lunch and Zim was still happy as Dib looked at him with a face that said "Is this something that happen to aliens when summer is just coming up?" then he made a face that said "He's probably up to something!" then Zim stood up and walked away with his food and went out a door with nobody noticing, Dib got angry and looked like he was going to erupt. In the hall, Zim wasn't holding his food anymore and went into a closet, he pressed a button in the closet and a hole appeared on the floor as Zim whooshed away.

He then found himself in his lab and Gir was playing with his piggy as Zim walked up to his computer and said "Computer, initiate to call Mighty Tallest to bring some reinforcements to help out…or…just put them on screen so I can…um...you know." then Computer said "Initiating call in 5 4" suddenly Tak came on screen "Hello, Zim". "Tak!" said Zim surprised, and then Tak said "That's right, and so let me I tell you this, you're not the one who's going to rule Earth Zim. I am!" "Oh." Said Zim "Can I rule it now?" "No!" said Tak "Oh." Said Zim "Can I rule it now?" "No!" Said Tak "Oh." Said Zim "Can I rule it now?" Tak got angry and said "Can't you listen?!" "Oh no need to compliment."Zim said as Tak got angrier "That's it!!!" Tak pushed a button off screen and a green vortex appeared on Zim's screen. "Hm." Zim said when suddenly the vortex was pulling him in along with Gir as Zim yelled, and they both disappeared.

Meanwhile at Dib's place, a mysterious box was sitting on the porch. As Dib came out when he noticed the box. He picked it up and read the tag that said "To Dib. Well, here you go." Then he looked around and went back inside. Gaz was sitting at the kitchen table playing with a Game Boy as Dib came up to the table with the box. Dib said to Gaz "Check it out Gaz, I bet it's from the Swollen Eye's." then Gaz said "Ooh, what's in it? Oh wait, I wouldn't be interested." Dib opened the box and found an Irken computer chip, Dib gave a look to the chip that said "I bet it's from Zim, I knew he was up to something!" then Dib said Gaz "Gaz, give me your Game Boy." Gaz gave him the Game Boy as Dib took out the Game Boy cartridge and put the chip in. Dib turned the Game Boy on as Tak came on screen "Tak!" said Dib "That's right." said Tak "Now its pay back time!" Tak pressed a button as the Game Boy exploded and the whole room went bright white.

Dib and Gaz then found them selves in the same green vortex Zim was in. Gaz angrily said to Dib "Thanks a lot Dib! Now I need another Game Boy!" Dib then noticed Zim and Gir hovering above them and came up to them as he said "Zim! What's going on!" then Zim said "Oh, Tak got you to. Well, you see Tak is sending us to another universe so she's got more time to take over the world, our world exactly." Dib gasped when he noticed a bright light behind Zim which they were heading towards, so did Zim as they were all sucked in screaming.

Ch. 2: Grim Tales

Zim and the others were lying around near some trees; Dib was the first then Zim, Gaz and finally Gir (Funny that the craziest is the last to wake up.) Zim asked "Where are we?" "In another world." Corrected Dib "I know that but what place is this?" asked Zim. Dib said "I don't know, but lets" then Zim interrupted "Oh no you don't! I'm not taking orders from some Humans I don't like! You're just going to lure me into a trap so you" then Dib interrupted "Listen to me! Yelling at me is not going to get us home, I know I don't like you and you don't like me, but that won't help. It could be my fault, it could your fault, and to this it could anybodies fault! I just want to go home, and in times like this working together is the only thing to do. Now, you can continue yelling at me or, you can trust me." Dib held his hand out to Zim. After a moment Zim shook hands with Dib as Dib said "Thanks, I'm glad we had this talk." then Gaz walked by as she said "Thank god! Now I can go buy a new Game Boy." "Gaz wait!" Dib said as he tried to catch up to his sister when Zim grabbed Dib's shoulder to stop him and said "Eh leave her, she hates everybody remember?"

Meanwhile at Mandy's house, the trio were watching TV. Billy said "Ooh! Their showing a show about Dinosaurs in space!" then Grim angrily said "I'll put you in space!" then Mandy said "This show stinks anyway's" Mandy said as she jumped off the couch and headed for the door "If anybody wants me, I'll be at the library." Then Mandy went outside, Mandy then walked away from her house and went east. Back in the house, Billy said to Grim "Hey Grim, I'm bored, Can you open up a portal to another dimension?" then Grim said "Forget it kid, I'm not doing that again. If I did, something dreadful could happen. Besides, I'm busy with this program, so go bug someone else who'd appreciate your existence."

Meanwhile, Zim and Dib were walking around town. Dib said "So what are we looking for?" then Zim said "I don't know! I'm just looking around if their's something that can help us." Then they both noticed Mandy go into a library, then Dib said "That's it! What if we could check the library if it has any books about dimension connections, with your mind and with my mind, we might be able to get home!" 12 minutes later, Dib and Zim were nowhere to be found but now there were 2 bins near the library and when somebody came out, the bins stood up and they showed Zim and Dib's legs, the bins quickly ran inside before the door closed.

In the library, the bins stopped running as 2 people walked passed, and then the second bin quickly got up and tried to run but accidentally hit the one beside him, then the other one with Zim's voice said "Watch it!" then the one with Dib's voice quickly said "Sorry." Then both bins started running again and headed for one of the aisles of books. At the aisle the bins went in, the bins were pulled off showing Zim and Dib, they looked at the shelves and Dib said amazed "I've never seen so many books, the library at home sucked! It's interesting to see how different Dimensions can be." Mandy was at the same aisle reading "2 Leagues under the Sea" when she noticed Zim and Dib and said "Wow, those sure are weird looking people, great one of them is an alien." Then she noticed that they were walking up to her and put the book back. Zim asked Mandy "Excuse me, but could you tell us where the Crossover section is?" then Mandy said "What's it to you bug eye's?" then one of Zim's eye's twitched as he said "Bug eye's?" Zim got angry, then he went to get Mandy as he said "I'll kill you!!" then Dib grabbed one of Zim's arms which stopped Zim and they were both struggling when Zim, Dib and Mandy heard somebody was coming. The person was the librarian who came into the aisle and said "Can't you kids be qui" then she noticed Zim and paused for a while until she screamed "ALIEN!!!!!!!" Zim and Dib ran off and quickly got out of there in time. They both panted heavily and Dib said "That was close." Then Zim said "Indeed." And they both walked away when Mandy peeked out of the library door watching Zim and Dib walk away then looked at them with one eyebrow up. Zim and Dib kept walking until Zim realized Gir wasn't with them and said "Where's Gir?"

Ch. 3: Back To The Gaz

Meanwhile at a game shop, Gaz came out with a new Game Boy. While walking Gaz noticed Gir on the floor sleeping and said "Looked what the cat crapped up." Then Gir woke up and said to Gaz "Hi Spiky Lady." Gir got up and Gaz continued to walk as Gir walked with her. Gaz asked Gir "Why aren't you with Zim?" then Gir answered "I don't Know." Then Gaz said "Geez, you're clueless." Then Gir said "I like Taco's!" Then Gaz gave Gir a confused look and said "No wonder Zim's got you." Meanwhile not far from Gaz and Gir, Zim and Dib were looking for Gir then noticed him with Gaz and Zim called out to Gir "Gir!" then Gir turned around and saw Zim and Dib run up to them and said "Hi!" then Zim asked "Where have you been Gir?" then Dib asked "Hey Gaz, is that a new Game Boy?" then Gaz answered "Go to hell." Then she walked away with the Game Boy as Dib made a look that said "Why do I ever talk to her?" then Gir sensed tacos and said "Taco's!!" then Gir ran into that Restaurant that they were in front of Zim tried to get him but Dib stopped him and said "Leave him, he's useless." Then they both went west.

Meanwhile at Mandy's house, Billy and Grim were still watching as Mandy walked out of the door then got on the couch and said "Hi." When the news came on and said "We interrupt this program to bring you a special news report, an alien was spotted in the library trying to attack a little girl." Mandy was surprised as a picture of Zim was shown "If you have seen this alien, then call us if you got it, the reward is $2000 to anyone who'll find it." Then the original program was back on as Billy said "Eww!! That alien sure is an ugly but. Hahahahahahaha!" then Grim said "Hey Mandy, you were at the library, do you know that alien?" Mandy wasn't surprised as she said "Yes Grim and I think we could use a bit of hunting." Grim said "Good idea, that alien would an interesting prize." Mandy jumped off the couch as she said "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get to work." Billy and Grim nodded as they jumped off the couch too as Tak's Robot was watching as Tak was watching through the Robots eyes and laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Zim and Dib were in the movie theatre watching "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" and were laughing hardly at the funny bits. After the movie finished, Zim and Dib walked out of the theatre until Zim felt like peeing, so he ran back in the theatre as Dib sighed with frustration and followed Zim. When they found the men's toilet, they saw a picture above the door which was a picture of an alien with the "NO" sign in front of it. They looked at it for a bit until they looked at each other a bit, when they finally smiled at each other. Later, Zim (With his disguise on.) was finally in the toilet while Dib was leaning on the door, when they heard Billy's voice coming which was singing "Been spending most our lives living in a reaper's paradise" at the end of the song, Billy was seen. When Billy saw Dib leaning on the toilet door, he said "Hi." Then Dib said "Hi." Then Billy asked "Is anyone in there?" then Dib answered "A friend of mine is in there." Then Billy said "Okay, my name is Billy." Then Dib said "My names Dib." Then Billy looked at Dib for a while until he asked "What kind of name is Dib?" then Dib stopped leaning on the door and answered "You wouldn't wanna know." Then Zim walked out of the toilet and said to Billy "Out of my way you earth-fool!" then Billy said "Hey! You sound just like me!" Zim paused for a bit until he finally pushed Billy out of the way and said "Whatever." Billy then asked Dib "Who was that?" Din answered "That's Zim. He's just a huge jerk so don't talk to him." There was silence for a while until "Oh! I almost forgot!" said Billy as he walked away "I'm suppose to be helping Mandy get that Alien." Dib got surprised then said "Wait!" Billy turned around "We just met but, I was thinking if you wanna go and play Monopoly with me and Zim, do you?" then Billy jumped up and said "Do I ever!!" then they both headed for Zim.

Ch. 4: Tak Alert

Meanwhile, Tak's Robot walked around as Tak's voice said "Keep your eyes sharp, you don't know if there's anyone suspicious." Then Tak's Robot suddenly saw Gir with a paper bag that smelt like taco's (There's taco's in the bag.), then Tak said "Get him." As her Robot prepared for battle and it's eyes went red. Then Tak's Robot charged at Gir as Gir saw Tak's Robot and after The Sir Unit came close to Gir, Gir dropped his tacos and had his eyes red. As The Sir Unit jump over to Gir about to punch him, Gir quickly stops him by moving hand over his head, then after a 60 minute fight, they were both far from each other and both worn out, until Tak's Robot point's at something behind Gir as Gir looked behind himself, this gave more time to finish Gir off. Then Tak's Robot ran over to Gir (Still looking behind himself.) and at the same distance, Tak's Robot jumped over to Gir and punched him, also bashing his head in the ground, then after Tak's Robot punched Gir's face in 6 times, Tak said "Good, now you have another objective." Then Tak's Robot jumped off the already head-bashed in Gir.

Meanwhile, Grim and Mandy were standing near some buildings as Mandy said "Where's Billy, I thought he said he'd be back after 20 minutes in the Movie Theatre's bathroom." Then Grim said "Hmm, something must've happened to him." Then Mandy said "Well we'd better go find him." Then they both walked away. Meanwhile, Zim, Dib and Billy were walking around just coming back from Sassy Cat Land, when suddenly Zim noticed an unconscious Gir and said while pointing to Gir "Look!" then Zim and the others ran over to Gir as Billy said "Man, that's gotta hurt!" then they heard a beeping robot sound as they all looked behind Billy, and saw Tak's Robot as it cracked his neck (If he had one.) twice then ran over to them but when got close, Gir quickly got up without anyone seeing and punched Tak's Robot, making it fly away. Then Zim said "Gir! Your okay!" then Billy asked "Who's Gir?" as Dib whispered to Billy "His pet robot." Then Zim said "Well Billy, I think we should separate for now." Then Billy said "Yeah, I better go too but even though I can't remember what I'm supposed to be doing, I'll find out soon enough." Billy walked away as Dib waved at him. Meanwhile, Mimi (Tak's Robot) goes searching for Zim, when he saw Mandy and Grim talking as he hid near a tree. Mandy said "Forget it! We'll do it with out him. I'm sure he went to make snot pretzels by now." Then Grim said "Well that makes it a lot easier, but I still wonder where Billy is a" Grim then stood still with his mouth open in shock, Mandy said "Grim?" as she waved her hand at Grim when suddenly Grim pointed at something behind Mandy as she looked around and saw Zim and Dib eating fries. After Zim and Dib finished their fries, Mandy yells "Hey!" Zim and Dib notice them as Zim said "Look Dib, it is that filthy female earthling." Then Dib looks at Zim as Zim said "No offence about your sister Dib."

Then Dib said "I hate her anyways." Then Mandy said "Looks like you put on a disguise." Then Grim said "Were taking you back to where you came from." Then Dib guards Zim he said "If somebodies going to capture Zim, it's me so butt out!" then Mandy said "You're the other guy I saw at the library. If you're going to capture, then why are you hanging out with him." Then Zim and Dib looked at each other when Grim shot a blast at Dib hurting him as he rolls away from Zim and lied there in pain. Zim said "That was my target!" then Mandy said "He's going to kill you and your defending him? What a weird story." Then Zim said "Oh shut the # up." Mandy and Grim both are shocked by that state of language as Grim said "Something tells me their not from around here." And Mandy replies "Well Duh!" So then Zim attacked Mandy by a series of vicious kicking and super special awesome moves. None of that worked so to get with the times, Mandy kicked him in the grill…then she kicked me in the grill "That'll teach ya's!" said Mandy. Zim was lying on the floor near Dib as Mandy and Grim came up as Mandy said "You dorks don't have the guts to beat me, so suffer the consequences!" Grim was about to blast Zim and Dib when suddenly, a hand held hit Grim's hands as he dropped the scythe, Gaz was the one who threw the handheld (which flew back into Gaz's hand) as Gaz said "Those are my dorks."

Ch 5: Gaz vs. Mandy

Zim said looking at both Mandy and Gaz "I knew it! I knew they were alike in some freakin' ways!" Mandy said "You think you're so clever, but I take more action! You're going down." Mandy leap towards Gaz, but Gaz grabbed Mandies leg so quickly, Mandy didn't even see it. Gaz said "You call that power?" suddenly with great force, Gaz punched Mandy making her fly away. Mandy gets up as she furiously says "You're mine!" Mandy ran towards Gaz as she did the same, but when they hit each other they created a huge explosion. Meanwhile somewhere nearby, Billy was eating a corn dog when he noticed the big explosions not far from here, Billy said "That looks pretty interesting." Billy went to go see what it was, but when he got there he saw that there was a big fight between his friends and the _Invader Zim_ characters. He went "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!" The 5 of them stopped fighting and dropped to the floor as they all looked at Billy, Mandy "Billy? What are you doing here?" Dib said "You know Billy?" Mandy looked at Zim and Dib as she said "What!? YOU know Billy!?" Zim answered "Yes, earth scumbag! We know Billy!" Billy said "Yep! I met them when I went to the toilet! I-" Mandy interruptedly said "You mean that whole time you were busy playing with these creeps!? sigh well it doesn't matter anymore. Now where we?" Mandy and Grim were about to start fighting again with Zim, Dib and Gaz when Billy interruptedly said "Stop! Why do we always have to settle things with fighting!? Tell me! Why!?" Mandy answered "They have booty on there heads! Why would I avoid that!?" Billy said "Mandy, it's not what they have on their heads, but it matters who they are! Don't you see? You just don't like them because the way they look! But I don't care how they look, I love them!" the 5 paused for a bit looking at Billy confused about what he said until Dib finally said "Um, did he just say he loves us?" Mandy said "I don't' know what he just said, but maybe this'll help." They all gathered around Mandy as she said to Zim, Dib and Gaz "Listen up, I'll stop hunting you down if you tell me who you dweebs are, u- sorry about that, bad habits can't be easy to lose when you're evil. Anyways, no more Bounty hunting! Not ever! I swear it on the life of my pink dress."

So Dib started "Well, me, Zim and Gaz are from another universe, a run down universe. Seriously, we live in a bad place full of horrible people and oxymorons, you don't wanna live there. Anyways, Zim is from an alien race called the Irkans who are also morons if you know what I mean. I mean look at Zim!" Zim was busy yelling at a piece of Lasagne "Aaaah! What is this fowl earth food!? It must be the work of Satan!!!!" Dib had his head down and moving left and right in dismay, then stopped as he said "It's a horrible place, you really don't wanna go there." Grim asked "It must be a hard life for you, isn't it?" Dib answered "Especially when I'm trying to show Zim to everyone! I could've gotten away with it, if it weren't for the fact that most of the people I knew are jackasses!!!! sigh I just wish that I could get the right time to show the world that aliens exist." Zim insultingly said "But he can't, because nobody likes him! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib then punches Zim in the face for being a jerk. Mandy said "Well, that's enough info. Grim, make a portal to their world. Now!" Grim said "Mandy, I don't know. I still need some directions for this. Besides, you don't like them, remember?" They paused for a bit until Mandy punched Grim's chin and said "Just get to work." Zim said "My, with anger like that, she is good enough to make robot clones out of her. Speaking of robots, Girs missing, where is he?" "Looking for this?" said a voice from behind.

Ch. 6: Invader Tak

Zim turned around and saw Tak's robot looking evilly at Zim while holding a beaten up Gir, Zim said "Mimi!" Tak's voice then said "Oh yeah." Dib said "Tak!" Billy, Grim and Mandy then asked "Tak?" Dib answered "Yes Tak. Tak is the alien that threw us in here." He then faced Tak and said "You won't get away with this! Besides, aren't you supposed to be working on your "evil" plans to taking over the world?" Tak answered "Well actually I phoned My Tallest to start the invasion. They're on their way now! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Zim said "That's Genius!" Dib looked at Zim with one eyebrow up and asked "Can't you be stupid somewhere else?" Zim answered "I can't. I have the knack for being stupid at the wrong times." Dib sighed as Mandy said "Look here missy! I have the knack for being scarier than Freddy, Jason, Pinhead, Leather face and Michael all combined together. You are going to put these weirdo's back where they belong or so help I will crush you!" Everybody looked at Mandy (Even Tak) as she said "Maybe I got a little carried away with that." Zim then said to Tak "Look Tak! This maybe nice of you to check on us before you create world domination on our crappy planet. But in the end, we'll just jump out of the way and you're gonna do something that'll make you kill yourself!" Tak answered "Or maybe you're the one who's going to do something that'll make me win. Because I'm awesome and you know it." Mandy then grabbed Grim's scythe and pointed it at Mimi and said "Won't be long now…"

Meanwhile in Scar's garden, Scar had a pigeon in his hand as he said "Fly away pretty bird." The bird then flew away as Scar continued "Fly like a jet plane." Back at the confrontation, Billy said stupidly "I do not exactly know what is happening." Then the scythe fired a powerful energy aiming at Mimi as the pigeon went in the way and burned to crisp's as Tak said "Stop talking about what's not going to happen. You do realise that" But before she could finish Zim, Dib, Gaz and Billy jumped out of the way as Zim said "And leap!" The powerful energy almost hit Mimi as Tak said "Oh crap he was getting to the point." Then the powerful energy hit Mimi and a small vortex appeared in his chest as he dropped Gir. Grim said "There's still time. Quick children! Jump in before it close's." "Right!" said Dib. So Dib, Gaz, Gir and Zim ran towards the vortex and got sucked in. Billy said "I'm gonna miss them." Grim said to Billy "Not to worry. I threw in a small device just so they can see us again. But it also had other things too."

Meanwhile, a vortex appeared on Tak's screen and pulled Tak in as she yelled. And so in the vortex, Zim, Dib and Gir were facing Tak who said "It's too late Zim! The Mighty Tallest is coming to earth soon and there's nothing you can do about it!" Dib said "We know. So for that…" Suddenly a hand pushed Tak in to the Grim Adventures universe. It was Gaz. Gaz then said "Are we going to get home or not?" So Zim and the others floated over to their universe. When they got out of the worm hole, it closed as Dib said "That sure was an interesting adventure. I wonder what happened to Tak." Meanwhile back in the other dimension, Mandy grabbed Tak by the neck and asked "Remember when I said I was going to crush you?" Tak answered "You wouldn't have the guts." Mandy said "Try me." Then she punched Tak as she flew away into another place. When she got up and rubbed her head, she saw Hoss Delgado in front of her and said "Ah. An alien." He then aimed his cannon at Tak who raised her arms up and he said "You're going down." Then Tak looked at me, the narrator with frustration.

Ch. 7: Back To Normal

Meanwhile on the Mighty Tallest's ship, Red and Purple were talking when they got a transmission from Zim. Zim said "Greetings My Tallest. I regret to inform you that Tak died in an accident." Red asked "What kind of accident?" Zim answered "Uh…uh…duh…SHE CHOKED ON A TACO!!!!!" then the transmission ended as Red and Purple looked at each other. Red then asked Purple "What should we do now?" Purple answered "Let's go home." Red called out to everyone "Okay people. I don't think the invasion is going to happen. Let's all go home." Everyone groaned as the ship went back the other way.

Back with Zim and the other's, Dib said "You saved us. Why?" Zim answered "I realised something: The world can wait for its end." Dib said "Well the end might come soon so…thanks." Zim and Dib then shook hands for a while until Zim finally said "But we're still enemies." Dib yelled "What!?" "Did you really think I would get along with a stupid earth worm?" Said Zim as he pulled out a plasma gun. Zim then slowly stepped towards Dib (Who was stepping back) while saying "You know Dib. When I first met you, I thought you were as dumb as the others. But I was mistaken for you were a very interesting individual. But I couldn't let you just tell my secret, you knew what would happen if I was caught. So I thought it was nice for you to die. I mean I bet your sister would be happier without you since I know I will." Dib already had his back on a machine until he realised there was a strange device in his pocket which was from Grim. Zim then finished by saying "Any last words before you reach your end." Dib pressed some buttons on the device in his pocket and smugly said "Yeah. I wonder what it would be like if you were shorter." Suddenly, a strange energy appeared in the sky and an anvil dropped onto Zim who said "Oh…broken...bones…must…beat…Dib." Dib then pulled the device out which had a screen as Grim appeared on it as Dib said "Thanks for your help.' Grim said "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it."

THE END


End file.
